Volver a Vivir
by Sakura-Shara19
Summary: Cada momento de mi vida la recuerdo a la perfección, recuerdo cada lagrima que he derramado y por quien, la felicidad que he tenido y quien la provoca.Pero en estos momentos ciento que cada recuerdo se va desvaneciendo;/plis 1  historia leanla
1. Chapter 1

Volver a Vivir

Prologo

Volver a Vivir

Prologo

Cada momento de mi vida la recuerdo a la perfección, recuerdo cada lágrima que he derramado y por quién, la felicidad que he tenido y quién la provoca. Pero en estos momentos ciento que cada recuerdo se va desvaneciendo; mi cuerpo esta experimentado un gran dolor y con ese dolor cada recuerdo desaparece, no veo nada, no recuerdo nada; algo pasa por mi garganta: es cálido…

Donde estoy, me pregunto, siento mi cuerpo pesado y no recuerdo nada de lo que h pasado, nada…

Empecé a abrir los ojos, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación; era una habitación grande, color blanco, como la de un hospital, y yo me encontraba en una cama con un montón de cables….un momento estoy en un hospital.

La puerta del cuarto se empezó a abrir un entraron 6 personas; 3 hombres y 3 mujeres. Las mujeres eran hermosas la más alta era: de piel clara, con cabello azul y ojos azules, de ahí le seguía la joven de estatura media, ella era de piel morena, ojos verdes oliva y cabello castaño, corto y un poco ondulado; luego estaba la mas bajita que era de piel clara, ojos rojos y cabello largo y rojo. Los hombres no se quedaban atrás eran guapísimos el más alto era de cabello largo color castaño fuerte que estaba recogido en una caleta, sus ojos eran de color morado claro y su piel era clara, el joven de estatura media era de piel clara, cabello negro largo también recogido en una coleta y ojos color zafiro; el más bajo de estatura de cabello plateado largo también recogido en una coleta, de ojos verdes claro y piel clara. Ellos me miraron como esperando algo…

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunte

-No te acuerdas de nosotros—dijo la joven de ojos verdes.

-Pues no—dije dudando, no recordaba nada ¿Por qué?

- ¿te sientes bien? - me preguntó la joven de ojos rojos mientras se acercaba a mí.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué me paso?-hice esas preguntas, pero no eran todas todavía quedaban algunas-

-Con calma, mira estas en el hospital San Cruz, el estado de Chicago, E.U.A; nosotros somos tus amigos; yo me llamo Lucia, el - dijo señalando al joven de ojos morados - se llama Taiki, el que le sigue es Seiya y el más bajito es Yaten.- el joven que se llamaba Yaten se molesto porque lo llamaran así.

-Bajito – dijo Yaten con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, ella es Mariana - señalo a la de cabello azul - y ella Anais - ahora señalo a lo joven de cabello castaño- y tú eres Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya y lo que te pasó fue un accidente de automóvil.

-Pero ¿Pero por qué no recuerdo nada? – volví a preguntar.

-Por que tienes amnesia—me contesto Lucia -Pero no te preocupes nosotros te protegeremos siempre…

Entonces ella me abrazo, me dio un cálido abrazo que hizo que confiará plenamente en ella, en ella y en todos los demás, sentía que ellos nunca me dejarían solo, me lo decía el corazón.

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP, HAGO ESTO SIN FIN DE LUCRO POR ELLO NO INCURRO EN NINGÚN DELITO.

Bueno este es el prologo de la historia, Antes que nada un gran disculpa, porque antes había subido, bueno aquí viene la explicación, mi hermanita, me quería echar una mano por que yo no me animaba a publicar mis historias, así que las publico sin mi permiso, ella no sabía que yo no las publicaba además que no me animaba era porque todavía no las terminaba de decorar y de escribir, pero bueno además ella subió la segunda (El Pasado Se ¿Puede Olvidar?) historia y no la primera (Volver a Vivir) así que se hiso un caos, pero bueno eso ya no importa espero que lean esta historia.

Qué cosas han pasado para que Sakura esté en un hospital con amnesia. Poco a poco se enterar como paso todo esto.

Quejas, ánimos, comentarios y sugerencias a:

.com y SakuraA.J.D.


	2. Reencuentros

Volver a Vivir

Capitulo 1

Reencuentros

Amor, que significa esa palabra, dolor o felicidad.

Sakura Kinomoto

La escuela es muy dura más que nada cuando estás en el último curso, pero yo no me quejo, la verdad estoy muy feliz, muy pronto, estaré en la secundaria; que felicidad. XD

En estos momentos me encuentro sentada en la parte trasera de mi camioneta con Yukito y Ascot, a Yukito ya lo conocen, en cambio a Ascot, no; él es alto de pelo castado claro; ojos cafés, piel clara, su edad 20 años. Carácter: divertido y molesto.

-Tierra llamando a Sakura, tierra llamando a Sakura- empezó a decir Ascot.

-He, perdón es que esta distraída- conteste

-Cuando no—dijo mi hermano que se encontraba en la parte de adelante.

- Ja_ja_ja – dije sin gracia alguna - que pasa Ascot.

- Te quería preguntar si ya terminaste la canción –

-Pues… si –

-Que canción? –Pregunto Yukito

-Nada, bueno voy a escuchar música! - y rápidamente saque mi reproductor y me puse los audífonos.

- Lo que pasa es que Sakura canta muy bien, y esta componiendo una canción- le dijo Ascot a Yukito.

Yo me fui asiendo chiquita y me estaba poniendo rojo, roja de la cara – lo podía sentir-.

- el monstro cantar- dijo Touya – no me hagas reír.

Eso si me enojo, pero no podía decir nada porque según estaba escuchando música y era ajena a esa conversación.

-No de verdad - me defendió Ascot, yo estaba muy enojada así que escogí una canción al azar y puse el volumen al máximo. Pero para mi sorpresa no había escogido una canción si no una melodía de piano, a mi me encantaba escuchar ese tipo de melodías era muy bonita, algún día yo aprenderé a tocar el piano, era una promesa para mí misma; entonces una imagen apareció en mi mente era de un joven que estaba sentado enfrente de un piano y dijo – ¿quieres aprender a tocar el piano? – me sorprendí que era eso, pero lo más raro era que no le podía ver la cara, solo su silueta, pero yo sentía que lo conocía de algún lado…

Entonces empezó una canción que me encantaba; su titulo era Todo Es Por Ti, y me encantaba por qué es lo que me pasaba con Shaoran.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Touya Kinomoto

Hay era un día soleado, a pesar que últimamente estaba lloviendo, en estos momentos me encontraba sentado en la parte de delante de la camioneta de mi papá, conduciendo se encontraba mi papa, yo a su lado y en la parte de atrás se encontraba Yukito, Ascot y Sakura, Yukito no había cambiado nada en este tiempo, seguía con su típica sonrisa, Sakura se parecía cada días más a mi mamá y Ascot ese loco, el era mi compañero en la secundaria y mi mejor amigo, además que sabía que yo podía ver fantasmas y de los poderes del monstro, hace tiempo que no lo venia; para mí fue una gran sorpresa encontrármelo.

-Tierra llamando a Sakura, tierra llamando a Sakura- escuche que Ascot empezó a decir en la parte de atrás.

-He, perdón es que esta distraída- contesto Sakura, ella tan distraída di un suspiro.

-Cuando no—dije yo, para molestarla.

- Ja_ja_ja – dijo sin gracia alguna - que pasa Ascot? – le pregunto a Ascot

- Te quería preguntar si ya terminaste la canción – ¿Canción? De que hablaban, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando ella contesto:

-Pues… si –

-Que canción? –Pregunto Yukito

-Nada, bueno voy a escuchar música! - dijo rápidamente y saco un reproductor y se puso los audífonos.

- Lo que pasa es que Sakura canta muy bien, y esta componiendo una canción- le dijo Ascot a Yukito.

Vi como al monstro que se empezó a hacer chiquita y se puso roja, roja.

- el monstro cantar- dije yo – no me hagas reír.

-No de verdad - la defendió Ascot. – cuando la conocí estaba cantando y cantaba bien.

- ¿Ascot no te habrás pegado en la cabeza? – le pregunte.

-¡Touya! – Dijo Yukito con espanto – no sigas eso, nunca has escuchado cantar a Sakura.

- Bueno…. – entonces me interrumpió la voz de Sakura.

-Muero por decirte que hace tiempo

Te volviste mi universo y no se estar sin ti,

Muero por decirte que eres mío

Como sueño y es que existo siempre pensando en ti

Pero tú no me vez, aunque llegue a tropezar ante tus pies

Y por culpa de mi timidez

No sé cómo ser.

Los suspiros, las miradas, la melancolía

Todo es por ti, todo por ti

Mis silencios el insomnio y hasta mi sonrisa

Todo es por ti, todo por ti.

Muero por decirte que te quiero

Que deseo el primer beso solamente de ti

Pero tú no me vez, aunque llegue a tropezar ante tus pies

Y por culpa de mi timidez

No sé cómo ser.

Los suspiros, las miradas la melancolía

Todo es por ti, todo por ti

Mis silencios el insomnio y hasta mi sonrisa

Todo es por ti, todo por ti...

Si tan solo te fijaras un minuto...

Me verías muriendo por ti...

Los suspiros las miradas la melancolía

Todo es por ti… todo por ti. - termino la última estrofa…

Yo me había quedado con la boca abierta, nunca había escuchado cantar a Sakura, pero cantaba muy bien, su voz era dulce y suave, era hermoso, tanto mi papá, Yukito y yo estábamos con la boca abierta, como era posible…

- Se los dije – murmuro Ascot.

-Cállate—le dije – ya vamos a llegar.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sakura Kinomoto

Termine dando un suspiro, Shaoran, como estaría, hace tiempo que no lo veía, bueno no tanto hace dos meses que no sé nada de él y para mi es muy preocupante, pero mi corazón siempre piensa en el…

- Ya vamos a llegar - oí que dijo mi hermano.

Donde estaríamos, la verdad no sé nada del lugar donde nos dirigíamos, solo sé que era la casa de campo de la familia de Ascot…

La Familia, mi única familia era mi papá, mi molesto hermano y Kero, pero también entraban Tomoyo, su mamá la señora Sonomi, Yukito, Ascot…. Y Shaoran, el también era de mi familia ya que ha estado en momentos difíciles junto a mí.

Mi papá redujo la velocidad y pasamos una pequeña reja, todo estaba hermoso, había una piscina, muchos árboles y enfrente – a donde nos dirigíamos- era una enorme casa de color café, bueno de pura madera, era de dos pisos y se veía grande.

Cuando mi papa se detuvo, fui la primera en salir del coche – ya que me encontraba junta a la puerta – y vi toda maravillada.

- ¿Te gusta? – me pregunto Ascot.

-Me encanta - le conteste, como no me iba a gustar si es hermosa, entonces me di cuenta que ellos estaban bajando las maletas, solo nos íbamos a quedar 4 días, pero nos dijo Ascot que desde hace tiempo no había venido y no sabía si faltaba algo, así que nos pidió de favor, que trajéramos, sabanas, cobijas, otras mudas de ropa y las cosas que personas que necesitemos cada quién, pero si faltaba algo como: papel higiénico, jabón comida – que seguro faltaría – el, las pagaría, claro que mi papa no estuvo de acuerdo y se arreglaron para que todos cooperáramos. - Les ayudo en algo? - les pregunte.

- No, nosotros podemos, porque no vas inspeccionar la casa – dijo Ascot, yo me mordí el labio, quería conocerla, el seguramente vi la ilusión en mis ojos así que dijo - vamos ve, además puedes escoger tu cuarto, el que tú quieras.

-¿Puedo? – le pregunte a mi papá, el me miro inseguro, pero Ascot le hizo un señal de que si podía así que asintió.

Salí corriendo como una flecha, me detuve en la puerta y la abrí, todo estaba oscuro - seguramente porque todas las cortinas estaban cerradas - me dirigí a la que era más grande y la abrí, automáticamente, todo se ilumino, yo me encontraba en la sala de estar, era: grande –obvio- todo estaba impecable, me resultaría muy difícil describirla, todo era de madera, cada detalle era fantástico, había unas escaleras – que seguramente dirigían al 2° piso, así que me dirigí hacia ella, era corta así que la subí rápido, cuando llegue arriba, empecé a contar las puertas y abrí cada una, cuando termine mi inspección en total había 13 puertas, que de esas 10 eran habitaciones y 1 sala de té , 1 de sala de videojuegos y la ultima estaba cerrada. 5 habitaciones estaban del lado sur y 5 de habitaciones del lado norte – solo estaba hablando de los cuartos-. Todas las habitaciones tenían baño incluido, un pequeño balcón, cama, escritorio – que estaba también completamente detallado en madera, closet, espejo de cuerpo completo y otras cosas. Yo estaba indecisa no sabía si escoger la habitación que tenia vista a la entrada o a al jardín trasero - que por cierto estaba muy bonita y había una gran variedad de flores - pero al final decidí la que tenia vista al jardín trasero – es que me gusto mas -.

Deje mis cosas en mi habitación temporal, baje a ver que estaban haciendo.

-¿Ya escogiste una habitación, Sakura?—me preguntó Ascot, cuando me vio entrar en la sala.

-Si, es una que tiene vista al jardín trasero,- le conteste - les ayudo en algo?

-No gracias; porque no vas desempacando tus cosas – me dijo mi papá.

-Si – le dije y empecé a buscar mi maleta –heeeeeeee donde esta mi maleta?

- Aquí la tienes – me dijo Yukito mientras entraba por la puerta con mi maleta, cuando iba a tomar mi maleta le toque la mano y inesperadamente un imagen apareció en mi cabeza, era Yue estaba peleando con alguien pero no puede ver bien.

- ¿Te pasa algo?—me preguntó Yukito, pasarme algo? Entonces me di cuenta que no había cogido la maleta y estaba como medio distraída, pero como que significaba esa imagen.

- Si estoy bien – le conteste enseguida.

- ¿Segura?—me volvió a preguntar.

-Si estoy bien, gracias – le dije mientras caminaba de regreso al cuarto.

Cuando pase junto a Ascot el miro con ojos suspicaces, yo le di una mirada de todo está bien, bueno ese creía, pero todavía dudaba mucho, ¿Qué era eso?

Abrí mi maleta y Kero salió volando de hacia mí.

-Ya llegamos Sakurita? – me pregunto.

-SIP, esta es la casa de Ascot, es muy bonita ya la revise, disculpa por no haberte sacado antes pero es que no podía y además se me olvido. – le dije yo.

- COMO SE TE PUDO OLVIDAR A LA GRAN BESTIA DE LOS OJOS….

- Disculpa por eso te traje un dulce, toma - a Kero se le paso rápido el enojo, porque con el dulce el volvía a hacer el mismo.

Me puse acomodar mis cosas y a tender la cama, cuando termine…

-Sakura - grito mi papá.

Baje corriendo las escaleras cuando llegue.

-Que pasa? – les pregunte.

-Vamos a comprar comida ¿quieres acompañarnos? – me pregunto de nuevo mi papá

- no, mejor me quedo a terminar de acomodar las cosas – le dije.

-Entonces… - empezó a decir dudando mi papá.

- Yo me quedo – se ofreció Yukito - Sakura y yo nos quedaremos acomodar, mientras ustedes se van a comprar.

Entonces mi papá, Ascot y mi hermano se fueron de compras, cuando se escucho el motor arrancar, Yukito voltio a verme y me pregunto.

- ¿Qué te paso hace rato? y no me digas que nada por tus ojos parecían ver a las nada. –

- Solo vio una imagen, era de ti y otra persona que no logre ver, estaban peleando, fue eso lo que vi, nada más—le conteste yo.

-Bueno te voy a creer, hay que apurarnos acomodar.

- Esta, bien, concuerdo contigo, que te parece que tú acomodes a la ropa de mi hermano y yo la de Ascot y mi papá. —propuse yo.

-¨Pero yo subo las maletas, va – dijo él.

Pasaron dos horas, para que termináramos te acomodar todo, cuando por fin nos pudimos sentar, mi hermano, Ascot y mi papá entraron con las comida y otras cosas…

- Monstruo no te quedes viéndonos, hay más cosas en el coche ayudamos. - dijo mi hermano, yo me que pasmada COMO SE ATREVIA A DECIR ESO el no sabe que apenas nos sentamos a descansar, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Yukito se para como si nada y fue a ayudarlos, me pare dando un suspiro mejor los iba a ayudar, porque sabía que el también estaba cansado, que todos estábamos cansados.

Llevamos algunas cosas a la cocina y otras las dejamos en la sala, digo "dejamos" porque participe poquito, pero participe, también ayude a mi papá a acomodar. Mi hermano y Ascot prepararon una rica limonada y mi papá se puso a preparar la comida.

- ¿Te ayudo a preparar la comida? - le pregunte a mi papá.

- No te preocupes, ya nos organizamos y hoy yo voy a preparar la comida del día, mañana Touya y el ultimo días lo va a preparar Ascot, quien por cierto que iba a hacer una comida que nos iba impresionar a todos.

En ese momento todos nos pusimos a reír para molestar a Ascot.

-Van a ver, esa comida va a ser la mejor que hayan probado, - dijo Ascot con una expresión de "esta no se las perdono".

-Bueno si no hay nada en que pueda ayudar por ahora, me voy a mi cuarto - dije saliendo de la cocina.

-¡ Pero no creas que te vas a salvar, tu y Yukito van a hacer la limpieza! - exclamo mi hermano.

- Aja - le conteste sin dale importancia, empecé a subir las escaleras poco a poco como si estuviera muy cansada y de pronto sentí una lagrima y luego otras y otra, empecé a subir las escaleras corriendo, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Solo sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón, como si de repente todo lo que existiera fuera dolor, rápidamente fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, poco a poco me fui resbalando hasta caer en el piso, porque me sentía así y no era porque mi papá no quiso que le ayudara si no porque…..la verdad no sabía el por qué lo único que sabía que no podía parar de llorar…

Entonces volvió a pasar lo de hace un rato mi mente se quedo en blanco y una imágenes aparecieron, pero a diferencia que ahora era como un ¿recuerdo?

_-__Pobre jovencita, su abuelo murió y apenas hace un 1 año de haberlo encontrado__ – dijo una mujer a otras en bajito._

_-__hay pobre, se quedo sola, además ponerse el luto tan joven, no es muy bonito, además que es la tercera vez que se lo pone__– dijo otra._

_- no __me digas, eso sí que no lo sabía, pero lo que si es que no se ha quedado sola, tiene a su papá que se encuentra de viaje y a su hermano, es aquel de pelo negro y alto__ – dijo una tercera mujer._

_- __que guapo es __– comento la primera mujer que hablo - __hay que darle el pésame a los dos debemos quedar bien ante ellos, ya que la familia Amamiya es una de las más poderosas y ricas del mundo._

_- __Si concuerdo contigo - __dijo la tercera - __no quiero tener problemas con ellos._

_Las tres mujeres se dirigieron hacia mí._

_- __Nuestro más sentido pésame__ – dijeron las tres con una tristeza falsa, como pueden creer que no las escuche viejas arpías._

_-__gracias__ – le conteste yo , de mi boca habían salido esas palabras, pero como si yo estaba tirada en el piso llorando y aquella persona que contesto estaba sentada en un sillón , vestida de negro, no entendía nada, solo que…_

_-__Cuente con nosotras y con nuestras familias en lo que necesite__ - volvieron a decir las tres._

_-__Muchas gracias por su apoyo, pero en estos momentos me siento muy cansada, me voy a retirar__, - les dije yo, claro que no iba a soportar que me siguieran molestando._

_-__Si, no se preocupe, sabemos que se debe encontrar muy cansada, porque hay tanta persona impertinente__.- dijo la primera que hablo, seguro que decía impertinente por ella y sus amigas._

_-¿__Les puedo pedir un favor?__ – les pregunte y ellas asistieron - __le pueden avisar a mi hermano que me voy a descansar un rato__._

_-__Si, claro sería un honor__ – dijo la segunda, claro que no se perderían la oportunidad de hablar con mi hermano._

_Salí rápidamente de ahí, solo había víboras que querían colgarse de mi desgracia, todo el mundo era así, el poder, el prestigió era lo único importante para ellos. Ni a Tomoyo le importo que nuestro abuelo hubiera muerto, la llame muchas veces, tantas que me daba un gran rabia, que no le importara…_

_Rabia por eso estaba llorando o porque me sentía las persona más horrible del mundo por mi culpa…_

_-__Por mi culpa mi abuelito ha muerto __– dije mientras corría al jardín y me sentaba en la pequeña fuente, vi el agua caer y también mi reflejo y me di cuenta que había cambiado, 2 o 3 años habían pasado. - __estas manos están manchadas de sangre, que hice yo para merecer este dolor._

_-__Por qué no quisiste ser mía__—dijo un voz cuando volteé a ver de quien era el recuerdo, futuro o lo que sea había terminado._

Me encontré abrazada a mi misma llorando, tome un di un gran suspiro y me calme, me dirigí al baño, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, así que me lave la cara, pero en ese momento oí como alguien abría la puerta, no me podían ver así, con señales de a ver llorado por que se preocuparían, así que tome jabón y me brote los ojos, sabía que si lo hacia el jabón entraría en mis ojos, me ardió mucho peor no me importo, el ese momento Ascot apareció.

-¿ Qué te pasa? - me pregunto.

-Es que se me metió jabón a los ojos- le conteste.

-Pues enjuágate—me dijo él, le hice caso y me quite el jabón lo más rápido posible – hay niña te quedaron los ojos rojos.

- Si ya me di cuenta – le conteste – oye por cierto que quieres.

-Solo avísate que ya vamos a comer.

- _Que suerte tengo, y por cierto ¿Dónde está Kero_?— pensé yo misma mientras seguía a Ascot,- _Kero seguramente estaba inspeccionando la casa como yo hace un__ rato -_

Tomoyo Daidouji.

Me encontraba muy nerviosa, hoy por fin llagaban ellos, la gran sorpresa de Sakura, últimamente ella se encontraba muy triste así que le llame a Mei Ling y nos pusimos de acuerdo y Eriol, Shaoran y Mei Ling iban a llegar hoy, así que los busque entre la gente, por supuesto yo los estaba esperando el aeropuerto, y entonces los vi…

Ello no habían cambiado nada, bueno solo se veían un poco más grandes, Eriol con lentes y su cabello azul oscura y esos ojos que… que… a mi me … en que estoy pensando; Shaoran seguía con el cabello corto y sus ojos color chocolate y Mei con el mismo peinado de siempre.

Ellos se acercaron a mí y Mei me di un abrazo…

- Ay Tomoyo tu no haz cambiando nada sigues igual de bonita—me dijo Mei Ling.

- No digas eso, solo hace un dos meses que no nos vemos - le conteste – Hola Li, Que gusto volver a verte Hiragizawa.

-Hola Daidouji – me dijo Shaoran.

-A mi también Daidouji, a mí también me da gusto volver a verte- dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos, que parecían que me conocían de siempre.

- ¿Oye Tomoyo donde está Sakura? - pregunto Mei.

-He, no le dije que llegaban hoy, es qué quiero que sea una sorpresa por ella -

-Bueno de todas maneras háblale para que nos encontremos en un lugar y le demos la sorpresa, no vez que mi primito está ansioso por ver a su amada Sakura. – dijo Mei

-MEI LING—se sobresalto Shaoran.

- Hay Shaoran todo mundo sabe que es verdad – dijo Mei Ling entre risas,

-Que tal si primero se van a instalar a mi casa y luego nos comunicamos con Sakura - opine yo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que nos dirigimos a mi casa….

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sakura Kinomoto

La comida fue de lo más tranquila que nunca, mi papá hizo unos fideos que estaba deliciosos y nos dijo que la cena iba a estar mejor…

- monstruo porque tienes los ojos rojos – me pregunto mi hermano.

-Es que Sakura, se estaba lavando la cara y le entro jabón a los ojos – contesto Ascot por mí.

-Hay Sakura—dijo mi papá – a la siguiente debes tener más cuidado.

-Si – le conteste yo – bueno gracias por la comida, voy a tomar un poco de aire.

Les dije mientras me paraba y salía al jardín, había un pequeña fuente, así me senté en la orilla y vi mi reflejo… alguien me empujo y caí en la fuente, cuando salir de ella pude ver quien era…

-ASCOT – grite yo – me las vas a pagar.

-De verdad – dijo mientras me apuntaba con su pistola de agua.

-No te atrevas – le dije yo, pero no me hizo casa, al instante yo ya estaba más empapada de agua y él se echo a correr.

-Me las vas a pagar – le grite, solo oí un aja de parte de él.

Me quite el agua de los ojos, y entonces vi mi celular tirado, maldito Ascot esta me la iba a pagar con creces, tome mi celular y le puse su funda que por suerte era de plástico y me la puse cuello, como un tipo collar, me dirigí a la casa, cuando vi que había otra pistola de agua, así que me estaba toreando, pues va ver, la tome y mi sorpresa fue que ya estaba cargada de agua, quise comprobar ti dispare un poco pero las pistola seguía llena, no me importo y corrí buscándolo a Ascot, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando otro chorro de agua me di un plena cara, era mi hermano, así que estaban jugando sucio, pero a mi hermano también le dio un chorro de agua , los dos buscamos la persona que lo majo y vimos que fue Yukito…

-No es justo, dos contra una, ahora estamos parejos – dijo Yukito a mi hermano, mi hermano se enojo pero también se fue corriendo.

-Gracias Yukito – le dije yo

-Nada de Gracias, no iba a permitir que ellos dos te molestaran –

Ellos volvieron aparecer y nos mojaron a mí y a Yukito, pero nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, fue muy divertido estar jugando así, por Yukito también había traído un cubeta llena de globos de agua; llego un momento que ya estaba cansada así que me retire sin que se dieran cuenta, y me senté un ratito, mi pistola de agua estaba llena, por que Ascot había puesto un conjuro a las pistolas para que siempre estuvieran llenas de agua y así no; nos teníamos que detener para cargarlas, entonces mi celular empezó a sonar…

_Hola_ – dije yo contestando la llamada.

_Hola Sakura, habla Tomoyo_

_ ¿Tommy que pasa? _

-SAKURA TEN CUIDADO ASCOT SE ESCAPO - grito Yukito.

Rápidamente me pare – es que me había sentado para descansar tantito – y me puse alerta con la pistola en alto.

_Perdón que me decías Tommy _ volví a hablar por teléfono.

_ Te pregunte que si estabas en tu casa _

_No, no estoy en mi casa, estoy en la casa de campo de un amigo con mi familia, es que nos invito, a pasar unos días con el_

_Ha y ¿cuándo regresas?

-Hasta el lunes en la madrugada, así que nos vemos en la escuela, no te….- sentí un chorro de agua, era Ascot, aparte el celular de mi.

-ASCOT –grite yo – ven aquí maldito, me vas a comprar otro celular.

-Claro con gusto – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, pero ya no tenía la pistola de agua, entonces se acercó y me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-no jaja no jajaa, para por favor para,- dije en medio de risas, ese era un golpe bajo, el sabia que a mí no me gustaban las cosquillas.

-Para sí, me das un beso – dijo el

- Estas loco, que te pasa - dije yo, pero él me empezó a hacer mas cosquillas – está bien, te daré un beso, pero para ya.

El dejo de hacerme cosquillas y se acerco a mi boca, sus labios cerca de los míos, pero luego puso su mejilla, y le di el beso, me ayudo a levantarme y me di cuenta que mi celular le había caído agua, ¿pero cómo?, entonces me acorde que cuanto Ascot acerco sus labios a los míos yo me había puesto nerviosa y había disparado las pistola de agua y seguramente le había caído a mi celular.

-ACHUUUUU- estornude yo – creo que con esta mojada me va a dar un resfriado.

-Si yo también creo lo mismo, mejor hay que darnos un baño con agua caliente - sugirió el.

Tomoyo Daidouji

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, los instale a cada quien en su cuarto, solo iban a estar en mi casa unos días mientras sus departamentos estaban de nuevo listos, todos se preguntaron donde esta Nakuru y Splin, es bueno Nakuru está de viaje en Grecia y Splin la acompaño, por primera vez no están cuidando de Eriol, pero llegaron en unos días, según él.

- ¿quieren algo de tomar? – les pregunte yo.

- No gracias, no vez que Shaoran está que muere por escuchar la hermosa voz de Sakura—dijo Eriol, haciendo que Shaoran se sonrojara como un tomate.

-ERIOL CALLATE!—le grito Shaoran.

Todos reímos, pero tome mi teléfono y marque el teléfono de Sakura – Claro antes lo puse en alta voz— y esperamos ansiosos.

_Hola_ – dijo la voz de Sakura contestando la llamada (aunque se escuchaba u poco agitada)

_Hola Sakura, habla Tomoyo_ le dije yo

_ ¿Tommy que pasa? _

-SAKURA TEN CUIDADO ASCOT SE ESCAPO - oímos que alguien gritaba era la voz del joven Yukito, y ¿Quién era Ascot?

- Oye Sakura ¿Donde Estas?- pero en ese momento se escucho un ruido extraño.

_Perdón que me decías Tommy _ volvió a hablar por teléfono.

_ Te pregunte que si estabas en tu casa _

_No, no estoy en mi casa, estoy en la casa de campo de un amigo con mi familia, es que nos invito, a pasar unos días con él_ -ha con razón, a ver un amigo, ¿Cuál sería?, levante un poco la mirada y pude ver que Shaoran no estaba muy contento con lo de "amigo"

_Ha y ¿cuándo regresas?

-Hasta el lunes en la madrugada, así que nos vemos en la escuela, no te….- mas interferencias.

_ASCOT _- se oyó perfectamente la voz de mi amiga enojada– _ven aquí maldito, me vas a comprar otro celular.

_Claro con gusto_- oímos la voz de un joven seguramente el famoso Ascot.

_no jaja no jajaa, para por favor para, _ las risas de Sakura se oían lejos pero claro a la vez.

_Para sí, me das un beso_- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE; no espérense Sakura nunca aceptaría eso. ¿Verdad? – y sin contar que Shaoran estaba enojadísimo-

- Estas loco, que te pasa- oímos las risas mas fuertes– está bien, te daré un beso, pero para ya _- y la comunicación se corto, nosotros estábamos en shock y uno muy profundo. Sakura estaba enamoradísima de Shaoran y eso lo sé porque ella me lo confesó a mí.

- Seguramente solo de va a dar un beso en la mejilla – dijo yo con una gran sonrisa mientras los demás asentían con una gotita en la cabeza – es que Shaoran esta desprendiendo un aura de enojo muy fuerte.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sakura Kinomoto

Sin darme cuenta va había pasado los tres días de descanso, hoy era la última noche que pasábamos aquí y también era la noche en que Ascot cocinaba, el no quiso cocinar en la mañana y almuerzo, solo quiso hacer la cena. Cuando bajamos en la mesa había comida americana, por así decirlo.

-¿Qué es esto?—pregunto mi hermano.

- Es comida Mexicana, una de las mas deliciosas del mundo – contesto Ascot.

La verdad, la comida estaba muy ricos, que comí como nunca, hoy en la noche regresaríamos a mi casa, el camino estaba largo y si quería llegar a mis clases nos teníamos que ir ya, revisamos que no faltara nada y yo me fui a recostar un rato, no se pero tenía un presentimiento, como si….si mi vida nunca tuviera el misma felicidad, pero eso era un tontería verdad. Así que me quede dormida…

-Sakura, Sakura.- me decía Ascot mientras me movía un poco – ya es hora de irnos.

-horita, tengo sueño – le dije yo, está muy cómoda como para levantarme con ese frio.

-levante, Kero, Touya, Yukito y tu papá están esperando en el coche. – me dijo mientras me cargaba.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunte mientras intentaba patalear, pero la verdad estaba muy cansada y no tenía nadita de fuerza.

- Que no vez como quieres levantarte yo te llevo – me decía mientras se colgaba si mochila en el hombro – no te preocupes todo estará bien.

[_Confiando en sus palabras me seguí durmiendo, soñando, mi vida era perfecta tenía todo amigos, el cariño de mi familia y muy pronto a Shaoran_.]

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en mi cama, vi el reloj eran las 6:00 de la mañana, muy temprano pero a la vez tarde, me para con muchoooooooooo esfuerzo y me di un baño con agua caliente, relajando mi cuerpo, me puse mi uniforme y baje a desayunar…

- Bueno días papá, hermanos y ¿Ascot? – dije mientras entraba al comedor y m sentaba en la mesa; pero un momento retrocedamos Ascot el en mi casa a estas horas. – ¿tú qué haces aquí?

- ¿TÚ? Tenme respeto soy mayor que tu señorita, – me dijo él con un sonrisa. -Buenos días Sakura.

Le saque la lengua, y me puse a desayunar, mi hermano estaba muy extraño no me dijo nada, ni me saludo, solo termino de comer y se fue a trabajar, mi papá también se veía un poco triste, pero tampoco me dijo nada.

- Sakura te voy acompañar a tu escuela ¿te molesta? – me pregunto Ascot con una voz extraña.

- No – solo eso pude responder su expresión era de tristeza ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos a mi escuela, era temprano por suerte así que no había problema, caminamos en silencio un gran tiempo – para mí –de repente él se paro y me abrazo, yo correspondí el abrazo.

- Me voy a ir a los Estado Unidos - me dijo sin más.

- ¿Qué? , haber espera como es eso no me…pero eso que – yo estaba muy confundida, triste y ¿nerviosa?

- Debo de terminar mis estudios y eso es allá, y aunque quiera terminarlos aquí no puedo porque trabajo con un señor muy importante y no lo puedo dejar colgado con el trabajo – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara.

- Pero….

- Por eso les pedí a ustedes que me acompañaran a mi casa de campo quería disfrutar un momentos más. Además que tu eres una persona muy especial para mi…

- Para mí también eres un persona muy especial, un gran amigo – le dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Amigo… si solamente eso, por que de ahora en adelante "EL" estará contigo – dijo mientras miraba a otro lado. Yo no entiende eso "por que de ahora en adelante EL estará a tu lado".

Pero también volteé a ver a ese lado y solo puede ver a unos jóvenes de mi escuela aunque no los reconocí y tampoco me llamo mucho la intención, yo estaba muy triste porque ya no iba a ver a Ascot…

- ¿Por eso mi papá y hermano estaban tristes en la mañana? - le pregunte mientras retomábamos la caminata asía mi escuela y él me tomaba de mano.

- Si, se los dije antes que bajaras a desayunar, ellos se pusieron tristes pero entendieron mis razones. Más tarde iré a visitar a Yukito y a Kero para contarles y darles las indicaciones para que te cuiden.

- ¡Oye! Yo me puedo cuidar solo, sabias ¡! – le dije mientras le soltaba la mano y me cruzaba los brazos enojada.

- Solo me preocupo por ti con lo despistada que eres… no te diste cuenta que yo te robe un beso mientras dormías y me lo regresaste con mucho amor- dijo con un sonrisa y luego me saco la lengua y se hecho a correr

Yo me quede con shock, "Te robe un beso y lo me regresaste con mucho amor", maldito pervertido.

-ASCOTTTTTTTTTTTT te vas arrepentirte de las cosas que me dijiste, porque es mentira.- y lo empecé a corretear, mientras los dos reíamos como locos, pero el corría mucho más rápido que yo me para un momento para tomar aire y me cuenta que habían un estudiantes junto de mi, pero no me importo.

- Ascot eres un loco de primera - dije mientras corría y lo alcanza con estuve seca lo abrace. – pero nunca cambies.

- tu tampoco "Peque", eres demasiado especial, así que por favor déjame estar a tu lado estos últimos días que me quede en Japón.

-Para mi será un placer, estar contigo esto días últimos—nos miramos por un largo momento y seguimos caminado mientras me seguía molestando, como siempre; cuando llegamos a la él me volvió a abrazar enfrente de todo mi colegio, y me dijo la oído -"Adiós peque"—peor me sentí tan extraña que me metí corriendo a la escuela, pero me acorde que tenía que ver a la maestra de Educación Física, por las competencias que venían.

Tomoyo.-

Así pasaron los siguientes días, Shaoran estaba de muy mal humor, peor se quedo tranquilo un poco cuando le dije que Sakura solo lo quería a él, que ella misma me había dicho que estaba "enamorada de Shaoran", yo era su regreso a la escuela, estaba segura que todos nuestros compañeros estarán felices de verlos, desayunamos tranquilos y salimos hacia la escuela.

-Oigan que les parece si vamos por Sakura,- les propuse yo.

- Si nos parece muy buena idea – contesto Mei Ling

- ¿nos?, yo no dije nada Mei Ling - repuso Shaoran.

- Pero estas impaciente por verla ¿no? – el solo se sonrojo por las palabras dichas por Mei y todos nos reímos de él.

Caminamos hacia su casa, pero me acorde de que Touya y Shaoran no se llevaban muy bien, así que alcanzaríamos a Sakura cerca de la Escuela.

Dimos la vuelta para llegar a la calla donde siempre pasaba ella, y nos quedamos congelados Sakura se estaba abrazando con otra persona. A Shaoran le afecto y siguió su camino hacia la escuela, pude sentir que nos veían, (esperaba que Sakura nos reconociera pero no paso.)

-ASCOTTTTTTTTTTTT te vas arrepentirte de las cosas que me dijiste, porque es mentira.- oímos que gritaba volteamos enseguida y los vimos que se estaban correntiado y riendo como locos, se para junto a NOSOTROS (y no se dio cuenta quienes éramos) lo alcanzo y lo abrazo.

Y Se fueron caminados juntos mientras jugaban.

Nosotros no sabíamos que hacer ni que decir lo único que vimos fue la expresión de dolor en la cara de Shaoran.

* * *

Bueno este ha sido el primer capítulo de esta historia, como va comenzando todo, Sakura siempre será asi de despistada, nunca se dará cuenta de quien está enamorada de ella o que hay algo oculto en todo esto, bueno espero sus comentario.

Bye

Comentarios y otras cosas a:

ginny _ hp7 live. com. mx


End file.
